


Modowy zawrót głowy

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [7]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Czyli co zrobić, kiedy nie możesz wybrać dobrego shipu...





	Modowy zawrót głowy

Pokaz mody w Jorvik City Plaza zawsze oznaczał tylko jedno – clubbing do późnej nocy.

Pozostawiwszy konie bezpiecznie w stajni, Florencia wyruszyła do miasta Jorvik. Autobus roił się od dziwacznych indywiduów, najprawdopodobniej także zmierzających na Tydzień Mody. Ze słuchawkami na uszach Flo skupiła się na ignorowaniu zgiełku i szumu, jaki panował w spokojnym zwykle pojeździe.

Oczywiście w samym centrum handlowym tłumiły się jeszcze większe masy ludzi, jednak z powodu narastającej ekscytacji dziewczyna prawie tego nie zauważała. Jej uwagę zwrócił dopiero czyjś głos oraz towarzyszące mu klepnięcie w ramię, inaczej pewnie w ogóle nic by nie usłyszała.

– Hej, Florencia. – to Alonso stał przy wejściu do auli. Jak zwykle miał na sobie mundur i rozbrajający uśmieszek. – Nie zauważyłaś mnie?

– Ach. Wybacz, taki tu tłum – Flo wykonała nieokreślony ruch ręką, ale przystanęła, by porozmawiać ze strażnikiem leśnym. Łypiący na nich obok policjant modowy z pewnością nie miał szans, by zmusić ją do grzecznego wejścia na salę razem z innymi. Zresztą Alonso też nie wydawał się tym przejmować.

– Cóż – splótł ręce za plecami. – Dziś będę tutaj w roli strażnika, mimo że zwykle nie mieszamy się do takich spraw. Chętnie pooglądałbym pokaz, ale sama wiesz… praca.

– Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to znajdź mnie w środku, hm? – zasugerowała Florencia.

– Olewanie pracy? Brzmi słodko.

Pomachawszy Alonso na pożegnanie, Florencia z pewnym rozbawieniem wkroczyła na halę pokazową. Nie, nie mogła liczyć na towarzystwo młodego strażnika, przynajmniej nie w czasie służby. Mógł sobie żartować, jednak nigdy nie rzuciłby tej pracy, którą w końcu tak bardzo kochał.

Na miejscu już odbywały się próby, a zebrani goście tylko czekali na otwarcie imprezy. Thalia dyrygowała wszystkim z wrodzonym sobie wdziękiem, nie bez pomocy biegającej za nią Mel. Z głośników płynął przyjemny dla ucha trance.

Florencia rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca, gdy nagle ktoś pociągnął ją za ramię w kierunku siedzeń. Uniosła wzrok; znajome różnokolorowe tęczówki sprawiły, że jej serce na moment się zatrzymało.

– Witaj, gwiazdeczko. – Ydris popatrzył na nią spod ronda swojego cylindra. – Cóż za spotkanie. Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się modą.

– To chyba moja kwestia – odpowiedziała mu podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale powstrzymała się od wyrwania mu ramienia. Właściwie nie było to takie złe. – Przyszedłeś pooglądać pokaz?

– Od czasu do czasu nie zaszkodzi zabawić się ludzkimi rozrywkami. A poza tym miałem przeczucie, że się tu zjawisz – wyjaśnił Ydris, tak jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

Wywracając oczami, Florencia zerknęła na siedzenie, które musiało należeć do Ydrisa. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu dostrzegła tam fioletowego pluszaka… małego konia.

– To twoje? – wskazała, a wzrok Ydrisa powędrował za jej palcem.

– Owszem, owszem – od razu się rozpromienił. Podniósł pluszaka i podał Florencii. – Czyżbyś nie poznawała mojej towarzyszki?

– Towa…?!

Ledwo dotknęła miękkiego materiału, maskotka zaczęła się jarzyć. Ze zdumienia Flo prawie upuściła ją na ziemię.

– To przecież moja droga Zee. Bardzo chciała mi towarzyszyć na pokazie, jednak policja i strażnicy kategorycznie zakazali wprowadzania prawdziwych koni. Dlatego nadałem jej dopuszczalną tutaj formę – wyjaśnił z dumą Ydris.

– Fascynujące…

Florencia jeszcze chwilę oglądała pluszaka, po czym oddała go Ydrisowi. Ten z wyraźnym zadowoleniem położył go z powrotem na miejsce i znów zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Czy raczej po prostu na nią popatrzył. Nic nie powiedział, jakby oczekując, że ona odezwie się pierwsza.

Flo tylko posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, po czym z pewnym ociąganiem zrobiła krok w tył.

– Pójdę… pójdę się przejść, okej? Widziałam tu sporo znajomych twarzy.

– Oczywiście, gwiazdeczko. Będę czekał.

Gdy odchodziła, Florencia poczuła gorąco na policzkach, ale nie odwróciła się już. Po prostu odeszła w przeciwną stronę, niezbyt patrząc, dokąd zmierza, choć może po prostu podświadomie skierowała się w stronę źródła głośnej muzyki.

Przystanęła i odetchnęła. Wbrew temu, co powiedziała, nie zagadała do nikogo po drodze. Za chwilę… za moment.

Podniosła wzrok i prawie podskoczyła na widok kolejnej wpatrującej się w nią pary oczu.

– Syntax? – chwilę zajęło jej przetworzenie następującej informacji; mianowicie że Syntax Silverstream stał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic za komputerem i najwyraźniej właśnie puszczał muzykę na pokazie. Może nieco służszą chwilę.

– Ty… nie strasz mnie. – wykrztusił zaskoczony haker.

– Ty mnie straszysz!

– Nic nie robię! Jestem tu od początku imprezy!

Po tej krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości Florencii udało się zapanować nad zaskoczeniem; nie oznaczało to jednak, że była o choć odrobinę mądrzejsza. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się komputerowi – zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, widniał tam mikser muzyki.

– Robisz za DJa? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

– To mój pierwszy raz, ale znam się na tym i owym. – Syntax zabrzmiał na urażonego. – Chociaż fakt… sam jestem nieco oszołomiony. Ale na razie nikt nie narzekał.

– Cóż, póki puszczasz tego typu muzykę, raczej nikt nie ma prawa narzekać. A dasz Nitzer Ebb albo Juno Reactor?

Na widok szerokiego wyszczerzu Florencii Syntax jakby się zawiesił, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież ktoś po raz pierwszy złożył zamówienie na jego pierwszej imprezie. Natychmiast przypadł do komputera.

– Ufam twojemu gustowi, jasne?

– Spoko, spoko. Wiem, co grają w klubach i na takich imprezach. A to co? – Flo nachyliła się nad nim i wskazała jeden wyróżniony plik, który jednak nie znajdował się na playliście.

– A, to… – Syntax zatrzymał myszkę. – To na później. Jak dobrze pójdzie, puszczę swój własny kawałek.

– Twój kawałek?! – Florencii od razu rozbłysły oczy.

– N-no… Szkoda, że nie ma Raptora, chciałbym zasięgnąć jego opinii…

– Zapomnij o Nitzer Ebb, puszczaj to teraz! Now!

W obliczu takiego entuzjazmu Syntaxowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak spełnić życzenie słuchacza.


End file.
